Kaizo Magiranger
by NaitoMeaGo-ongerMagirangerFan
Summary: When they use the wrong spell, the Magiranger end up in the world of Kaizo Mario 64. Will they be able to escape?
1. The castle grounds

I do not own Magiranger or Mario, if i did own Magiranger, there would be a lot more scenes with Tsubasa shirtless.

"Man-chan, I need a spell."

"What for, Houka-chan?"

"Teleportation"

"You already have one, Magi Majuna."

"But we need to teleport long distances."

"Why"

"A holiday"

"A holiday, de gozarimasu desu?"

"Hai"

"Why not just pay and go to an airport?

"Too expensive."

"Fine then, Maagi Jiruma Magi Majuna."

"Yes! Thanks Man-chan."

Then the other four siblings entered the magic room with Kai celebrating something.

"What's so great, Kai-chan?"

"I finally beat Shifting Sand Land on Super Mario 64."

"Eh? You were celebrating that?"

"It's not that easy..."

"You just used a walkthrough."

"Shut it Ji-nee, you couldn't complete Lethal Lava Land."

"Yeah, that's rich coming from the person who couldn't complete Big Boo's Haunt."

"Says the person who couldn't do Tower of the Wing Cap."

Seeing as a fight was breaking out, Urara had no choice but to stop them.

"Stop it you two. Okaa-san wouldn't want you arguing over something so trivial."

"So, Houka, did you get that spell?" asked Makito who thought it would be a good idea to change the subject.

"Hai"

"But" warned Mandora Boy "for the teleportation to work, the Magicians of the Five Colours must all have the same thoughts. Even if just one of your thoughts are different, the spell will fail and you will be teleported to the person's other thought."

"Right, what is the spell Houka?"

"Oh right, the spell is um... Magi Jinga Maagi Magiine."

"OK, let's go."

"MAGI JINGA MAAGI MAGIINE!"

"That's the wrong spell, de gozarimasu desu!"

But the Magiranger had already teleported away...

"Magicians of the Five Colours, Nai Mea, I want you to follow them."

"But we're not magicians." Nai stated.

"Not magicians." repeated Mea.

"Plus we don't take orders from you."

"Orders from you"

"Uuza Douza Uru Ujira" Wolzard commanded as a Madou circle appeared under the Nightmare Sisters teleporting them away as well.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed the Magiranger, but no-one screamed louder that Kai.

"JIRUMA MAGIIRO" Kai shouted hoping to summon something to save them however the spell failed.

"Nani?"

"OW" yelled Houka as hit the ground.

"Where are we?" Makito asked no-one in particular.

"Oh, now I remember."

"What is it, Houka-chan?"

"The spell. It wasn't Magi Jinga Maagi Magiine, it was Maagi Jiruma Magi Majuna." Houka said lowering the volume of her voice on every word.

"So, we're stuck here, because Houka got the spell wrong?" said Kai in contrast to Houka by raising the volume of his voice on every word.

"Kai, this is not Houka's fault. The amount of spells we have and all the other things we have to remember, it's no surprise that she forgot."

Urara's voice calmed Kai but his anger was soon replaced with excitement.

"No way."

"What is it, baka?"

"These are the grounds from Mario 64."

"EH?" yelled the other four siblings.

"But Houka-chan got the spell wrong, so even if you had thought of this place... My head hurts." Houka whined trying to decipher what happened and what was going on.

"Mandora Boy, Mandora Boy." Makito repeatedly called in to his Magiphone.

"It's no good, Mandora Boy isn't answering."

"Let's get in to the castle." Kai said completely ignoring his Aniki and Aneki.

Two more screams were heard and the Magiranger looked to the sky to see Nai and Mea fall to the ground.

"Nai! Mea!" Kai exclaimed like he did every time he saw them.

"We followed you here."

"Followed you here."

"Yeah well, there's no point battling us, our magic doesn't work here."

"Eh? Don't be so negative, Ji-nee."

"Why not? We're stuck here, powerless in the world of.." Tsubasa stopped mid-sentence. He looked around. Kai was right, these were the grounds of the castle, but something was different.

"Shall we do it?" Nai and Mea asked each other. However their transformation in to Bancuria failed like the Magiranger's magic.

"Why didn't that work?"

"Didn't work?"

"Eh? Why is there fire-spewing blocks in front of the castle?"

Then something clicked in Tsubasa's mind.

"I know where I recognise this place from. Kai, this isn't Mario 64. It's Kaizo Mario 64."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's hack of Mario 64 for Project 64, a rom emulator, it's much harder and it has fire every where."

"Wait, when did you get a rom emulator?"

"OK, you're defiantly focusing on the wrong bit."

"So, Tsubasa, how do we get in the castle?"

"Well, one of us has to die."

"EH?" cried the other four Ozu siblings and the Nightmare Sisters.

"OK, let me rephrase that you have to lose a life like in Mario."

"Well, who dies?"

Without being noticed, Tsubasa pushed his younger brother in to the fire.

As he did, there was a beeping from the pockets of everyone else.

They all pulled out a touch-screen phone like device with the names of the Ozu siblings and the Nightmare Sisters.

"Huh?" Urara asked herself and tapped her name.

A screen popped with the number of coins she had, the number of stars she had, the number of lives she had and the amount of lives she had.

Kai 'fell' (more like being a boobish idiot, as Tsubasa put it,) into the fire two more times. This took out one of his lives leaving him on 3 lives. He respawned inside on of the blocks.

"Ji-nee, where am I?"

"Can you see a Bomb-Omb Buddy?"

"Hai"

"Talk to him, baka."

"Hi, I can open the cannon for you."

The blocks blocking the castle's door had a cannon which opened to reveal an opening.

"Everyone, in to that gap."

"Oi, Ji-nee, what about me?"

"There was a 'cannon' in front of the block you're in now."

"Oh, well, let's go."

The 7 people entered the castle where 15+ hellish stages awaited them.


	2. Big Bom Omb

Once again, don't own Magiranger or Mario. God, I'm not writing this about 20 more times.

As they entered the castle, they were welcomed by Bowser's taunting and the addition of fire.

"When did this fire get here?"

"I told you, this is Kaizo Mario, fire everywhere remember."

"Oh yeah."

"Baka."

"We should head into Bom-Omb Battlefield." Urara stated even though she didn't need to.

"Good luck."

"What do you mean, Tsubasa?"  
"Bom-Omb Battlefield doesn't exist."

"Eh? Then how do get the first star?"

"Follow me." and with that Tsubasa led his siblings to the first star.

Mea began to walk towards the stairs but was stopped by Nai.

"If we follow Magician of the Yellow, we should be able to get out of this place."

"Good idea, Nai."

"I know."

"Ji-nii what are you doing, you said it didn't exist."

Tsubasa meerly ignored his brother and jumped into the painting and his siblings followed.

"It doesn't" Tsubasa's voice echoed. "Welcome to Chain Chomp Battlefield."

The Magiranger were greeted by a unknown void.

"Where are we?"

A blue star floated above them with a sign below it.

"King Bom-Omb on the Summit." Makito said as he read the sign.

Kai was now really excited and he hit the star and was teleported away.

Makito, Urara and Houka all touched the star and appeared in Chain Chomp Battlefield. They all looked around and they saw, not too far away, Kai running away from a Chain Chomp and Tsubasa swinging one around and throwing it over the boardering fence.

"All the Bom-Ombs are replaced by Chain Chomps."

"Nani?" Kai whined. "Oh yeah, Tsubasa, how do we get the first star and do we have to follow you again?"  
"Well, you think you can do it yourself?"

"No." Kai muttered.

"Good, now everyone follow me." And with that, Tsubasa led his siblings to the mountain's summit.

They were high enough up the mountain that they could double jump up and grab the ledge, when...

"I can't be bothered to continue walking to the top, I'll just double jump up." Kai said tierdly.

"Don't Kai, if we get under the Bom-Omb, and backflip up to him, we can attack him in a corner, where they can't get us." Tsubasa warned and continued to lead the Ozu siblings.

"What do you mean 'they'?"

Tsubasa meerlyb backflipped with the three eldest siblings following.

Kai followed and, to his horror, saw three Chain Chomps barking and charging reaching the end of their chains just centimeters away from them.

"You could stand there or you could help." Tsubasa snapped at him.

"How?"

"Catch" and Tsubasa threw the King Bom-Omb at him.

Kai caught him and threw him into the centre of the mountain causing him to submit and crack.

A power star flew out but instead of just staying there, it cracked into seven pieces and one piece landed in front of each Magiranger and the Nightmare Sisters, who just entered the battlefield.

"Why did the star explode, O great and all-knowing Ji-nii?" Kai asked saracsticly

"I don't know baka, this didn't happen in Kaizo Mario."

But, Kai still picked up the star piece and was teleported out of the battlefield.

The others followed and Nai and Mea complained,

"But we've only just got here."

"Just got here."

They appeared in front of the Bom-Omb picture doing, involantarily, their victory poses.

"Finishing things earnestly, Magiranger!"


End file.
